Leave Out All The Rest
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: Vegeta wakes up in the middle of the nights and reflect on is life up till now.  Set after Buu, but before GT.  Song fic to Likin Park:  Leave out all the rest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Neither do I own Linkin Park or any of its songs. (I do have their CD's!!)

Author note: When I first heard this song, I fell in love with it. It's one of my favourite Linkin Park songs. After listening to it for a while, I realised that it fits perfectly with Vegeta, so I wrote this. He might seem a bit out of character. It's just so hard to write is his point of view. This is after Buu but before GT. Lyrics are in italics. Please Read and Review! ;o)

Introduction: Vegeta wakes up in the middle of the nights and reflect on is life up till now.

Leave Out All The Rest

The startled prince of saiyans woke with sweat pouring from his brow. He hated those dreams! Dreams showing him how inferior he really is. Looking at his mate sleeping peacefully next to him, he tried to relax himself. The light from the moon filtered into their room thru the open balcony doors, bathing her in a soft light while the gentle summer breeze played with her aqua hair. That's when the soft music from his teenage son's room filtered into his own.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

'How fitting is this song!? Didn't I wake from a dream of my death by the hands of Buu? True, I did sacrifice myself, but to what end? Who really cared about the fact that I was dead? Bulma... She knew... but did she really understand why I had to do that? The great desire I had to make sure that she would live? That I needed her to live!'

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

'Yes! Bulma, please leave out the rest! Everything that I've done to wrong you! The hurtful words... Not trying to save you when that blasted android blew up your ship when Trunks was just a baby! Abandoning you even before his birth!' Just as he whispered those words in his own mind, a thought came to him, scaring him, 'If you could forget all the wrong that I've done to you, would you even have memories about me? Would you resent me?'

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

'I've have taken my beating. By Frieza's hand, I saw my planet destroyed. By Cell's hand, I watched my son die. During my absent, my mate was taken by Buu. And I've haven't done a thing to stop it! By Kakkarot's hand, every event has been avenged! I might be strong, but does it truly go all the way to my heart? No!! I've feel! I do! I'm a perfect killing machine! The perfect warrior without any remorse or guilt. But... am I the perfect mate? Am I truly the best for Bulma? No, I'm not perfect. But neither is Kakkarot! He abandons his mate, his children, and for what?' His onyx eyes became like steel as he narrowed them, clenching his fists.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Turning back to face his still sleeping mate, determination flashed in those dark orbs before he gave the aqua haired scientist a slight nudge.  
Stirring, she rubbed her tired eyes. "Vegeta?" She asked sleepily and not fully awake.  
"If I died right now, would you cry? Would you miss me?" The seriousness in his voice woke Bulma right up.  
"What?" She asked confused as she sat up in their bed.  
"Would you?" He asked again not quite meeting her gaze.  
"Of course! Vegeta... What are you getting at? Is..." She was cut of by something she saw in his eyes. "Vegeta?" She whispered carefully  
"Go back to sleep, woman." He barely breathed out.  
"You can't wake me up in the middle on the night to ask me something like that and expect me to go back to sleep! Vegeta, what are you planning to do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really?" She asked, not really believing him.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"I've hurt you. And the brats. And everyday, I watch you pretend that we are some kind of happy family. That one day I would change and be a normal spouse. I can't be that! I can't be like you."  
"I've never asked you to be." She whispered, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, in a small way, she was starting to understand what he was getting at. "Vegeta. I love you for you. I married you for you. If I wanted a normal husband who plays with the dog all day I'd married Goku. But I didn't. I married you. And I'm not pretending. I have a great life. Everyday, I wake up and I'm grateful that we have you in our lives. I love you. And the kids love you too."  
"I can't be who you are." Vegeta whispered.  
Bulma smiled sadly. "And you don't have to be." Facing his mate, Vegeta pulled her closer.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Don't resent me when you're feeling empty. Just keep me in your memories and leave out all the rest." Vegeta whispered into her ear, before pulling back to give his surprised wife a kiss that she would never forget. Something that she could remember him by.

Author note: That turned out why more depressing that I intended, but what the hey! Please review. Oh and did I mention: This is my first SONGFIC!!! Read and review! ;o)


End file.
